Natania and Me
by yourself-myself
Summary: Abused and Deaf Harry has a single friend. A muggle named Natania. Follow them as they discover the truth about his past and how to survive the future. Includes Lily and James Potter.
1. Prologue

Authors note: Just a reminder that I don't own Harry Potter.  
_"This is speaking while signing."_  
_'This is just signing.'_

* * *

**Prologue**

We had been friends since third grade. Dudley thought he ruled the school but no one could rule Natania. It was a Saturday and I was weeding Aunt Petunia's yard when she came and hid behind a bush in order to talk to me. "Do you like to garden?" She had asked me without even saying hello.  
I didn't even look at her, fearing what the Dursley's would do if they saw me 'slacking off' I kept doing my job. "No." I murmured. Somehow she understood what was happening with that one word.  
"I want to be your friend." She stated. "You understand why we have to do it in secret though right?"  
I kept weeding. "Yes." I knew what would happen if the Dursley's found out I had a friend, if I was ever loved.  
"Do you ever get any free time here?" She asked me quietly.  
"After dinner," I said a little unsteadily. I was excited and scared. She was the first person who had willingly spoken nicely to me. She said she wanted to be my friend and somehow she knew that we had to keep it a secret, somehow she seemed to guess what my life was like. "I am to stay outside from five thirty to eight, if I am not back on time the doors are locked and I will sleep outside."  
I could almost imagine her smile. "Meet me at the corner by number ten, as soon as you're let out. Then we'll decide how to trick everyone."  
Uncle had given me a beating for not cooking quickly enough but at five forty-five I was out the door and running towards number ten. I had told her five thirty, had I missed my chance to have a friend?  
I reached the corner and quickly started looking around. No one was there. Sighing I sat against the tree and stared at nothing in particular, I knew this was too good to be true.  
"Psst!" I heard someone hiss. "Hey, up here!" I looked up and there, in the tree, sat Natania. Her wavy blond hair fell in her face as she looked down on me. "Get up here, we have to talk."  
I looked up, I had never climbed a tree before and my new bruises would make it really painful. "Oh never mind," She sighed as she saw my hesitation. "You go to the park and sit in the tunnel, no one should be there now. I'll come by in a few minutes so that it doesn't look like we're going together."  
With wide eyes I followed her instructions. We talked and planned for hours, we each knew exactly what we were supposed to do to keep our friendship secret. I slept outside that night but I didn't notice the fall cold. It's amazing how warm your first good memory can keep you.  
The next day at school Natania and her friends had taken up their own version of Harry Hunting. Where Dudley and his gang went for physical pain Natania and hers went for emotional. It hurt but every time the girls started walking away Natania would throw me a smirk what no one noticed was that I would return it.  
"No one will think of your worst enemy actually being your best friend." Natania had said, making it sound like I had more than one. "We'll fool the world Harry!" She laughed. "Just think of every mean thing I every say to you as a message for your cousin, you can tell him when you move out."

Our friendship grew, we learned each other's secrets and we met every day possible. She was rich and ignored. I was abused and neglected. Sometimes we were so different and sometimes we were just the same but no matter what we never left each other, we would always support the other in the end.  
I remember when I became deaf. Uncle Vernon had thrown me down the stairs and I hit my head. I was out for three days. When I told her I thought she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore but her and I learned sign language together. She wasn't going to let a tiny thing like hearing break our friendship.

_"My parents are trying to get me to be their perfect little heiress again!"_ I sent her a pity glance and watched as she spoke and signed the rant again. She almost always spoke out loud while signing. _"Natania, come to the fundraiser with us, you need to socialize more… Look at this young man Natty darling… Natania do as your mother says… Natania listen to your father… Natania be our perfect angel and have no personality whatsoever, you know what, don't even have any thoughts of your own!"_ I could see that she ended up shouting the end. _"I'm only ten."_  
_ 'What did they do this time?'_ I ignored the last part, neither of us were children, we never got the chance to be.  
She looked at me with sadness filling her eyes. _'They're sending me to a finishing school in london.'_ She signed to me. I felt like uncle was strangling me, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. It had happened, we were being separated. _"I did everything I could but they're sending me away and now you'll be left here with the Dursley's."_ She started crying and on instinct I reached out and hugged her.  
"I'll be okay." I said out loud, not hearing the words I spoke and not even bothering to sign. She didn't respond at all so I made her look me in the eyes. "I'm going to be just fine and I'll see you in the summer. We'll send letters and we'll still be best friends." She nodded but kept crying.  
The next day is when I got my first Hogwarts letter. I was sitting in our tree at the park when Natania came and climbed it. We didn't always meet up there, sometimes it would be too hard for me to make it but we would go up there whenever we could.  
_'You won't believe what happened today.'_ I signed excitedly. She just stared at me, waiting for me to continue. I wasn't one to talk much but my hands had a mind of their own just then. _'I got a letter! I don't know who it was from but it was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, Number 4 Privet drive, the cupboard under the stairs. After Uncle read it he moved me into Dudley's second bedroom. I saw him screaming, 'I need that room! He can't have it! Make him move!' It was great.'_  
_"No way."_ She told me. _"What did it say?"_  
I instantly deflated. _'Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me read it.'_  
She sighed too. _"I'm glad you got a real room still I wish we knew what it said."_ I sighed and nodded along with her before she suddenly perked up. _"Let's have fun today."_  
I raised my eyebrow and looked at her, _'By…?'_  
_"Playing tag."_ She stated before reaching out and tapping my shoulder. _"You're it,"_ She screamed as she dropped out of the tree. We played full on tackle tag until I had to go home.

I don't know what she thought when all of us suddenly disappeared off the face of the planet to hide from the letters but I remember our conversation when I got back. _'I got accepted into a boarding school in Scotland.'_ I told her the second we met up.  
She stopped dead. "_The Dursley's are letting you go?"_  
I grinned at her. _'They don't have a choice, my parents wanted me to go so they made arrangements but you don't even know the crazy part yet.'_  
She stared at me waiting but I decided to give her a little tease. _"Well what is it?"_  
_'It's called Hogwarts,'_ She snorted, _'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_ She stared at me as if I was crazy and I started the long explanation of Wizards, Hogwarts and my parents. In the end she started believing that maybe I could be a Wizard. It would explain the Dursley's reaction to anything 'abnormal' and all the weird things that happened around me.

_"Good bye,"_ I told her before she left to go to London Ladies Learning Academy. _'Don't let anyone push you around.'_  
_ "No one ever will."_ She promised me.  
I reached out and gave her a hug. _'You're always my best friend. No matter what.'_ _"And you're mine you little freak."_ I laughed at her insult. She decided that it was best to throw in a few more insults every now and then just so that I could tell them to Dudley when I moved out.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay, so this chapter takes place in the summer after fourth year. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Natania and I were sitting by a river near the park. She was on my lap and my tongue was in her mouth. We found ourselves like that a lot, even after we found out she was pregnant. She ripped my shirt off and I found my hands snaking up under hers when suddenly she jerked away and looked behind her.  
When I looked up I saw two people coming towards us. Quickly putting my shirt back on I prepared myself to talk to them. That's when I recognized the two people, it was my mum and dad. Knowing they were dead I whipped out my wand and pointed it at my 'mum.' "Who are you?" I said in what I hoped was a loud demanding tone.  
I saw her lips shape one word, name, "Harry."  
I glared at her. "Did you really think those disguises would fool anyone? Everyone knows you're dead. You two must be idiots."  
"Harry, we can explain." She said with wide eyes begging me to listen.  
"Go on" I said while laughing. "I can't wait to hear this story."  
I glanced between the two and saw that dad was about to say something so I focused on him. "First I'll prove, I am who I say I am. My name is James Leo Potter." He started rubbing his hands together as he tried to think of facts that could prove who he said he was. "I played chaser for Gryffindor house team, my friends were Sirius, Remus and Peter." He spat out the last name.  
"This is useless information." I stated, interrupting him. "What were the animagus forms of you and your friend?" I quizzed.  
He shot me a look. "I was a stag, Sirius was a black dog and Peter was a rat. Remus wasn't an animagus, he was a werewolf."  
"Nicknames." I shot again.  
"Mooney, worm tail, pad foot and prongs. How do you know this?"  
"What was the name of the map you made and what does it do?"  
"The marauders map, it is a map of hogwarts that shows where every single person is. Also if you don't know how to open it it will insult you."  
I nodded at dad then looked at mum. "I don't know much about you so you'll have to guess the answer to this question." She looked nervous but nodded. "How has your sister treated me all my life?"  
She looked at me and tears filled her eyes. "I can't imagine her treating you well. She hates magic and me especially, she would want you miserable just to spite me."  
I stared at them both, it seemed that they were both alive. "You're alive," I finally said. "And you left me, you left me with the Dursley's, you didn't even care." I stated. I didn't even look to see how they responded to the accusations.  
Natania grabbed my hand and made me face her before she started signing._ 'You didn't even let them explain.'_  
_"I don't care."_ I signed and yelled back. _'They left me, they didn't even look. You know what I've been through Nat, I've never had a family and suddenly they're looking for me? Why now? Why when I'm starting a family of my own?'_ I signed furiously.  
_ 'Harry, maybe they just found out themselves. It's different for you but I can feel the child growing inside of me, I wouldn't leave it if I knew where it was or if it was in pain. Neither would they, give them a chance.'_  
I looked at her for a long time. _'No, not right now. I can't do this right now.'_ With that I tore off into the woods.  
I stared emotionlessly as Natania started climbing the tree I was in around 15 minutes later. I didn't know how she knew I was in this random tree but she was coming to me, she would be there and that's what I needed. _'They told me what happened.'_ She told me as soon as her hands were free. I allowed her to continue. _'James had been hurt that night and Lily was stunned. When they were finally healed they found themselves in an Italian hospital. Dumbledor came to visit as soon as he heard and told them of what happened to young little Harry. _  
_ 'He told them that you temporarily banished Lord Voldemort but it killed you doing so. Your parents couldn't stand the thought of going back to England so they set up a life out in Italy, they have a vineyard and three more children and new jobs but they want you to be there too. Get a chance to know them.'_  
I didn't say anything but I got down from the tree. She followed my lead. Together we walked, holding hands, back to my parents. Mum and dad were sitting on an old log, whispering together.  
"I am sorry for my outburst." I told them, making them stand up and stare at me. "Natania told me what you said and I realize that it isn't your fault any more than it is mine." They smiled at me. "I wish to start over."  
I walked over to them and held out my hand. "My name is Harry James Potter and I am your son. It will be hard for you to be my parents and for me to be a son. I grew up in an abusive household that caused me to lose my hearing. When I turned eleven I found out I was a wizard and that I was famous, many were disappointed that their savior was deaf but I quickly proved myself strong enough for anyone's satisfaction. I have been drunk on many occasions, I have done drugs, and I have gotten my beautiful Natania pregnant. I have scars and tattoos and piercings but I don't have experience being in a family. I've never been loved by parents.  
"I don't know if I would ever bring anything good to your family and it would probably be easier on everyone if you just left but if you want to I'll try."  
They stared at me before smiling. "Welcome to the family son." James shouted as he wrapped me in a hug. I had never been hugged before, not by any family at least. So I just stiffened and waited it out. Dad didn't seem to mind though.  
"And Natania," Mum pointed out. "She's part of the family too."  
"Our first grandbaby!" Dad seemed to say with enthusiasm.  
"How far along are you?" Mum asked her while enveloping her in a hug too.  
Natania smiled. "Five weeks." she stated before she paled and looked at the floor, I couldn't tell what she was thinking until she looked at me and signed, _'Where am I going to live?'_  
"Natania has to live with us too." I told my parents who looked surprised. "Her family disowned her, I don't care if she's a muggle, she's living with us or I'm not either." Natania sent me a worried glance but it didn't matter because once my parents got over their shock they quickly agreed.  
"Would it be alright," Natania said out loud for my parents and signed for me. "If you came with us to our apartment, we could talk while we had tea." I wrapped my hand around her waist so that we could walk together and my parents smiled and agreed. "It's not a big place, just large enough for the two, soon to be three of us."  
Mum and dad smiled "It sounds lovely."


End file.
